


There You See Him

by laurelhealy



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Blood of Olympus Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelhealy/pseuds/laurelhealy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's head over heels.<br/>Doctor's orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There You See Him

**Author's Note:**

> little solangelo thing I did based off of a tumblr post but I added on a bit.  
> hope y'all like it!

It was about a year after the defeat of Gaea. Things returned to normal in Camp Half Blood, or about as normal as they can get without the power of prophecy restored. Leo Valdez was still assumed to be dead, although the Aphrodite Cabin counselor Piper McLean thought otherwise. Her boyfriend Jason was still in Camp Jupiter. Malcolm was the acting Athena Cabin counselor, due to Annabeth (and Percy, for that matter) being in New Rome. Everything was going as it should be in camp.  
But why on Earth was Nico Di  
Angelo feeling so upset?  
Not just because he's normally grumpy being the son of Hades and all, but it's been a whole year of feeble attempts and Apollo counselor Will Solace hadn't made a move yet. Nico had fallen head over heels that last summer; it was odd to be this madly in love with someone that wasn't Percy Jackson, but he did it anyway. Will was perfect. He was tall, blonde, tan, and his personality basically glowing with perfection. He knew it was sort of wrong to be thinking of this during training but he realized that if this were ever real then he could summon a skeleton army because oh GODS he was so gay. 

So there Nico was, discreetly staring at archery practice. Will's form was impeccable, without a flaw in sight.  
In his perspective. The two were both friends, having bonded much more (to Nico's delight) over the three days of rest in the camp's infirmary with Will treating him. They would sit together at lunch, and Will would share his sandwich with him every day. When it was Will's turn to do cabin inspections, the Hades cabin always got top marks no matter how messy the room was. They were pretty good friends, you might say. But that wasn't good enough for one sad little son of Hades. Standing up, he walked back to his cabin slowly, not noticing the quick glances coming from his friend shooting the arrows. Everyone knew that Nico was gay. Everyone knew that he used to like Percy. But how many know that he likes Will? Opening the door to Cabin 13, he plopped down on his bed and started fiddling with his last remaining Mythomagic cards. Picking up Apollo, he sighed wistfully as a knock came on the door. Nico grumbled as he opened it and it was none other than Sunny Side Up himself.  
"May I come in?" The blonde requested. Nico nodded and the two both sat on the mattress. Nico opened his mouth to speak, but he was stopped mid-word by the most mind blowing question ever spoken (in his opinion).  
"Hey Nico. Do, uh, you want to, you know, do something? Like, tonight?"  
Nico's eyes light up, but the excitement was quickly masked. "Like what? Our usual lunch, but with dinner this time? You don't have to get so nervous to ask. I mean, we are friends." He answered.  
"No, not like that. Like a dbfmfmfnshmmsh."  
"A what?"  
"A da...."  
"Spit it out, Solace."  
"I WANT TO GO ON A WALK WITH YOU. ALONE" Will yelled, probably alerting half the camp with the volume. Nico, usually pale, turned redder than a firetruck.  
"Gods of Olympus, Will, you could probably hear what you said in New Rome." Nico replied cooly to the boy who he loved, hardly being able to contain his ecstasy. It was technically a date.  
"So does that mean-"  
"Yes. I will. Meet me at the campfire at 6:30 tonight, how about?"  
"Alright. Six Thirty. It's a date- I MEAN it's a plan. For medical reasons, you know? Because I'm a medic. See you then!" Will said, faster than Hermes on a trip himself. He ruffled Nico's hair as he walked out.  
And Nico died a little. 

It was six pm, and after passing out for about an hour due to excitement. Him? And Will? Alone? It would be the perfect environment to tell him how he felt.  
But wait.  
What if the reason was ACTUALLY a medical reason? That had always been a sort of secret code between the two, whenever they wanted to have something that was a secret, like sneaking off at night and talking by the river. It was always very romantic and Nico adored every second. But this is not the time for reminiscing, it's a time for panicking. What if he was dying from the shadows? What if WILL was sick or hurt? What if Will liked another guy? What if Will was dating another guy?What if Will was dating a GIRL? These are questions that Nico did not want to have answered. He reached for his jacket, but eventually left it in the closet. They were going near the campfire anyway. He went with a normal Camp Half Blood T-Shirt with regular cut jeans and combat boots. Perfect for a casual walk where nothing is happening. Nothing at all special. He stepped out of his cabin, ready for the 'omg nico!! you're not wearing all black!' but there was silence besides the crackle of the fire. Nobody was outside.  
Except for him.  
Nico blushed furiously. He sat on the log opposite of Will, who frowned and moved right next to him. The flames roared into the night sky, the stars glistening in the darkness.  
"So, Solstice, why'd you call me up here?"  
"You technically named the time and place. So it was you who called me."  
"Stop with the mind games and tell me already."  
"There's no specific reason. I just wanted to be around you."  
The firelight hid Nico's face as he, once again, turned pink.  
"It's getting freezing in here. You'll catch a cold with that ensemble." Will dramatically exclaimed as he heroically took off his jacket.  
"Use mine." It was warm and soft, just like Nico's heart at the moment. He thanked his friend and yawned. Nico rested his head on Will's shoulder and Will put his arm around Nico. This was what they usually did at campfires with people around, so why stop now? Will was warm and comforting, and Nico snuggled up to him as the cold wind blew. He shivered and Will held him tighter.  
"Will?"  
"Hm?"  
"What was the reason for this? Why is there nobody else here?"  
"Nico, let's take a walk."  
Nico's eyes widened. That was a sort of bad sign. What if he was dying and Will had to tell him? What if Will contracted a terrible illness, being a medic and all? He stood up and immediately wished that he could be once again in the arms of his dream boy. As if Aphrodite herself heard his request, he felt an arm drape over his shoulder. Muttering a quiet thank you to Piper's mother, he began to pace himself with the blonde.  
"So, Nico. There's, uh, something I have to talk to you about, but let's talk about it in your cabin." Will said. The stars in the sky reflected off of his eyes as he spoke, and Nico looked at him as if Zeus was coming down from Olympus to tell him that Bianca had returned and the power of prophecy had been restored. They walked past the cabins slowly, and Will grabbed Nico's hand. "For perfectly medical reasons. I want to make sure that your, um, shadows, aren't consuming you and stuff." He reassured. As the two walked past Cabin Seven, a familiar beat started playing on percussion.  
Then strings.  
Then winds.  
And finally, words.  
Piper McLean's melodious voice arose from the noise coming from the cabin. Was this a hallucination, or was Nico hearing-  
"There you see him." She sung.  
"Sitting there across the way,  
he ain't got a lot to say but there's something about him."  
"About him." The Cabin chorused as Nico turned a deep shade of fuchsia.  
"And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the boy." She sang. Nico was now 99% sure it was a hallucination, although Will slowed down too, also confused. Was he wondering about what Nico was doing, or something else?  
"Sha la la la la la my oh my, look there, oh Will's too shy, ain't gonna kiss the boy."  
Will blushed harder than Nico. This wasn't a hallucination. This was real. They continued walking as the song went on.  
"Sha la la la la la hear them play, do what the music say, go on and kiss the boy."  
They reached the Hades cabin.  
"Go on and kiss the boy."  
They turned to face each other.  
"Come on and kiss the boy!"  
The song ended and Will grabbed Nico and pulled him into a deep kiss. Nico internally screamed and kissed back as his hand reached into Will's long blonde hair. There were a few catcalls coming from the Apollo Cabin, but he didn't care. He was kissing his best friend.  
His soul mate.  
Oh Gods of Olympus he was kissing Will Solace.  
Warmth filled his body as it continued on, and his other hand grabbed Will's waist. This moment was too perfect to end. But all good things must come to an and. Nico pulled out of the kiss, now once again blushing furiously. Will spoke, matching the crimson shade of his friend.  
"Nico. I love you. I've loved you for a whole year and I would've said it sooner but I was terrified of what you would say if you didn't return my affections."  
Nico stammered but finally choked out the words. "I feel the same way. I love you too." They hugged and Nico was lifted off his feet. This was the happiest he's ever been, since, well, ever. They ran into the cabin with loud applause and whoops from most of the campers. "I, uh, asked the camp to stay inside tonight. They all understood." Will shrugged.  
"So, would you do me a quick favor and let me sleep with you tonight? Doctor's orders."  
Nico grinned slyly. "I'd rather settle for boyfriend's orders."  
Jumping into the bed with Will snuggled up beside him, he snagged a quick kiss on the cheek as he draped an arm around him. The problems of the world vanished, the monsters and battles and grief erased from his mind. The world was in peace for one Nico Di Angelo.

 

"Called it!" Percy screamed at the Iris message. It was date night in New Rome and Percy and Annabeth were sitting on the couch, eating popcorn. Annabeth laughed, Percy in her lap, as they continued to look at the vision.  
"Piper did them well." She noted. "And yes, you did call that."  
The message ended as the two sat on the couch, grinning.


End file.
